Devas: Cambiando el Futuro
by I am Katlyn
Summary: Primer episodio de la trilogía "Devas" A uno de los caballeros dorados le tocará un gran destino, del cual ignora; sin embargo, alguien muy especial llegará a su vida, y deberá protegerla para poder encontrar su destino.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mi primer fic de Saint Seiya **__**con personajes de Masamito Kurumada **__**y con los de mi loca mente XD**_

_**(Próximamente: fic Yaoi del mismo anime)**_

**_Namaste ("Saludos" en hindi)_**

**_Kate Kapoor_**

**_Capítulo I_**

Era una noche de lluvia y tormenta en el santuario de Atena, las gotas eran muy gruesas y fuertes; y es que luego de una feroz batalla, aunque mas bien, fue una guerra, una gran Guerra Santa, y en algunos campos cercanos al santuario, no fueron campos de guerra, sino de masacre, varios cuerpos de aldeanos y soldados, ahí tirados en el suelo, que fueron torturados por los horripiliantes espectros de Hades, hasta hacerlos sufrir y morir lentamente. otros espectros, decapitaron a hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos sin piedad y los devoraban como si fueran presas de animales. Y así, otros fueron degollados, ahorcados, hasta quemados vivos y toda clase de estrangulamiento que se les ocurría.

Esto había traído horror y pánico y fue por eso, que los 88 caballeros guardianes de la Tierra se levantaron en guerra contra Hades, el responsable de toda esta tregedia, pero sabían que para ello deberían eliminar a sus espectros que lo cubrían, y así lo hicieron; y finalmente vencieron al señor de los infiernos, el cual juró vengarse de Atena, quien fue la principal guardiana de la tierra junto a sus caballeros, diciendo que volvería de nuevo para otra feroz Guerra Santa y la maldice.

La lluvia seguía cayendo bruscamente,

luego de tanto caminar desde una lejana tierra extranjera, la joven princesa había llegado a Grecia, con el propósito de encontrar a su amado caballero, que también participó en la Guerra Santa. Se dirigió hacia un lugar hecho ruinas, donde más cadáveres humanos se encontraban por allí, al ver esta escena, ella casi se moría del susto, pero lo que le era más importante era buscar a su amor desaparecido, Oh, aquel amor fue un amor imposible, que nunca se habían declarado un "te amo" si quiera, ni un beso, ni una caricia, ni tan solo una noche de romance apasionado en la cama, pudo hacer que fuesen el uno para el otro por siempre. Simplemente fue una sencilla y dulce relación de amistad hasta entonces.

Mientras caminaba, recordaba la última vez que habló con él, quien antes de que el ocaso terminara, fue a visitarla, y luego de decirle "Adiós", besó ligeramente la frente de la doncella, agradeciéndole por todo lo que hizo por él y ella le responde que no es por nada, con un gesto alegre, pensando en que volvería después de la guerra, pero luego, ese gesto cambió de repente a melancólico, cuando le escuchó decir "No volveré nunca más". Fue como una punzada en el pecho, jamás pensó que la persona que fue por que lo dejó todo, la deje ahora a ella para siempre. Mientras lo veía retirándose más y más, sólo se observó su fornida silueta iluminada por el sol que se estaba poniendo, hasta que, para su desdicha, la silueta de aquel caballero desapareció por completo.

"¡Oh Dios mío!, ¿Por qué él me dijo eso?, ¿Por qué me dijo que nunca volverá? ¿Acaso morirá?, ¿Quá es lo que piensa hacer?"- se preguntaba la joven entre leves sollozos- "Todo el mundo me aborreció, menos él; y ahora se va para no volver jamás, ahora el me aborrece también, Oh!, qué destino este el que me tocó"

Pero luego dejo de llorar y pensó- "No es cierto, él no me odia, siempre mostró afecto para conmigo, nunca me lastimó, nunca me dijo palabras que me hiciesen ofender, sino todo lo contrario, me aceptó tal y como soy, y nunca olvidaré aquella noche que él me salvó de la muerte, siempre se lo agradecí por todo eso, aunque no me podía ver con los ojos mi cara de agradecimiento, me vió con su corazón, aquel corazón fue distinto a los demás, con él aprendí a amar y a respetar a la gente, así ellos me odiasen y repugnasen"

En ese momento, oyó una extraña voz que le habló de repente:

- "Oh dulce doncella, has dicho bien del hombre que amas con todo tu corazón"

La muchacha se quedó paralizada de miedo, ya que esa voz le pareció muy fuerte, pero era el eco que resonaba así, aquella voz era dulce y femenina. Así que luego se tranqulizó y dijo:

- ¿Quién eres?

- La diosa de tu amado caballero y de aquellos que han venido a luchar contra el mal que se levanto sobre la tierra.

Entonces, se dió cuenta de lo que le había dicho y exclamó:

- Atenea, eres Atenea, la diosa escogida de entre los demás que protege este mundo, tal y como él me lo había contado, aunque no sé mucho de tí, pero, siempre tuve el deseo de poder conocerte.

- Me conocerás, y tus descendientes también me conocerán cuando vuelva a la vida dentro de otros 100 años.

- ¿Mis descendientes?- preguntó con cierto pesimismo- Eso nunca podrá ser, yo soy la última que queda de mi raza, el resto son distintos a mí, y así como estoy pienso morir.

- Eres demasiado joven para morir- dijo Atenea- Aún tienes un futuro que te espera y debes ir en su búsqueda. Si mueres ahora, todo estará perdido, lo que ves aquí y en cualquier otro sitio desaparecerá muy pronto.

- ¿Que me quieres decir con eso?

- Te agarré con la curiosidad, ¿cierto?- le dice riéndose un poco- ven a mi refugio y te lo explicaré detalladamente, pero me temo que debe ser después de la guerra, porque entonces, si que morirás.

- ¿Y como voy a saber todo eso?

- Cuando veas que la oscuridad aparesca y dure por un largo tiempo aquí y por todo el mundo, será entonces el comienzo de la gran guerra santa, ahí será cuanda vas a sentir el lamentto y la muerte, pero nada malao te pasará; y cuando la oscuridad se vaya y ya no sientas ningun espíritu maligno, querrá decir que la guerra ha terminado, pero se cobrarán varias vidas.

- Espera- dijo deseperada la muchacha cuando sintió que la voz de la diosa se alejaba- ¿Cómo voy a encontrarte?

- Primero busca a tu amor- y antes de irse dijo- y luego me encontrarás a mí.

Y esta fue la última vez que escuchó la voz de Atena hasta ese momento, no tenía idea de cómo podría encontrarla, pero lo que fue cierto, es que la oscuridad reinó en todo el mundo como le había dicho, espiritus de muerte, lamentos y llantos se sintieron por todas partes, más ella, no sintió ningún miedo, soportó cualquier clase de mal; hasta que finalmente, tal y como le indicó la diosa, la oscuridad desapareció despues de varios días. Fue ahí cuando se olvidó de su futuro por un momento y pensó en él, en su amado caballero, aquel que fue a luchar junto a sus compañeros, "¿Habrá sobrevivido?"- pensó- "Si Atena me dijo que lo encontrara a él primero antes que a ella, quiere decir que aún sigue vivo", "Oh!, ¡Qué alegría!", "Y una vez que lo vea, iré junto con él hasta la diosa".

Y así fue como ella partió de inmediato hasta Grecia, puesto a que ya había una vez de paseo con sus padres, cuando era una niña. Y le pareció hermoso lo que vió, lo único que no le agradaba, era de como sus padres cazaban a los animales de aquel lugar, y a algunas que otras personas. Fue algo horrible, y es por ello que cuando cumplió los 13 años, abandonó su hogar, Ay, era una horrible casa, en donde toda su familia se dedicaba a matar a las personas y animales de toda la tierra. Pero ella demostró con el tiempo ser distinta a su monstruosa familia. Viajó por todo el mundo, y conoció lo bueno y lo malo, lo que se debe hacer y lo que no se debe hacer. Y así creció entonces Adora Lestat, toda una mujer hermosa y con una voz prodigiosa que hacía que la tierra cobrase vida y ningún mal se acercase a ella ni a cualquiera, sobre todo a los niños con quienes han crecido junto con ella y han compartido una gran amistad, pero sus padres no querían ver a aquella mujer cerca de sus hijos, tanto la detestaban que decidieron llevarse a sus hijos consigo y mudarse a otro lugar quien sabe donde. Esto hacía entristecer a la joven y nunca más volvió a sonreír ni a cantar.

Y bueno, la historia de Adora es muy larga, así que la cortaré por el momento y pasaré a la parte donde ella ya había llegado a Grecia.

Y la noche de lluvia seguía y seguía, pareció que nunca se acabaría.

Corrió entonces hasta que llegó al lugar, donde, según su corazón, estaba su amor. De pronto una tormenta espantó a la joven princesa, que mientras corría, un rayo la hizo tropezar, cayendo al suelo, pero se puso fuerte y siguió corriendo, nada podía detenerla. llamaba en voz alta a su amado por su nombre, pero no hubo respuesta alguna por los alrededores, volvió a llamarlo, cada vez más y más, hasta que algo la dejó muda. Cuando vió al suelo el cuerpo de un hombre ya sin vida, de cabellos largos y con una vestidura que le resultó familiar a la joven. No le pudo ver el rostro porque, estaba oculto por detrás de sus largos flequillos, su piel era blanca, pero estaba manchado de sangre, por las llagas que tenía en todo su cuerpo. Adora se arrodilló frente al cuerpo de aquel hombre, lo tomó por la parte superior en sus brazos, y lo recostó en su pecho. Se dió cuenta de que se trataba de él, y efectivamente, era él. Al levantar sus flequillos, pudo contemplar nuevamente el rostro de su amado caballero, cuya armadura estaba hecha jirones, y el color de ésta se había apagado.

No lo podía creer, pero ante sus ojos, era la pura verdad, ya no había nada que se pueda hacer, para volverlo a la vida, pero para la muchacha, si lo hay. Acarició suavemente el rostro del varón yaciente, luego, pasó por sus blancas y frías mejillas, hasta llegar a sus labios, que la incitaron a besarlos por completo, fue la primera vez que había besado a un hombre, pero con él, fue la primera y única vez en su vida. Luego de haberlo besado, rompió a llorar, los labios del caballero estaban más helados que un iceberg y ya no sentía el palpitar de su corazón, tristemente comprobó que había fallecido.

Pobre hermosa muchacha, había llorado como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida, ¿acaso ese era el futuro que Atena le había profetizado?, porque ahora ella se encontraba sola en medio de la tormenta nocturna, y un inmenso frío comenzaba a calar sus huesos, no había nada ni nadie a su alrededor, lo único que podía hacer era aferrarse al cuerpo inerte de su hombre que le brindaba algo de calor, pero al transcurrir las horas, se recostó sobre él, luego perdió el conocimiento.

La tumba de Adora fue sepultada en su ahora, casa abandonada, la cual ningún hombre o mujer, se atrevieron a acercarse.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Namaste Dosti (Hola amigos), soy Kate Kapoor, y esto es "Cambiando el Futuro-2do cap" _**

**_Con personajes de Saint Seiya y con los de mi loca mente XD_**

**_Alvida (Chao)_**

**_Ojo: en algunos capítulos habrán palabras obscenas_**

**Capítulo II**

100 años después...o un poco más.

Un día al atardecer, Mu, caballero dorado de Aries, se lavaba el rostro en la orilla de un bosque. Luego, cuando se disponía a retirarse, vio a una turba que, corrían persiguiendo a una niña, la cual, llevaba su ropa toda desgarrada, sus cabellos largos color rosa totalmente despeinados, como si fuera una loca. De pronto, al correr tan rapido, la andrajosa, tropezó, al chocarse con un largo tallo de árbol, y cuando la furiosa turba la tuvieron acorralada, comenzaron a arrojarle piedras, mientras le gritaban diciéndo: "¡Muerte a la bruja!, ¡muerte a la bruja!". Cuando se les acabaron las piedras, se acercaron hacia ella para darle de patadas, hasta que una voz fuerte les dijo:

- Déjenla en paz.

Era Mu, que intervino rápidamente para salvar a la muchacha, entonces la gente lo habían reconocido, por su armadura dorada que vestía. Entonces el ariano les pregunta porqué maltrataban a la muchacha.

- Señor caballero- dijo uno de ellos- Esta chiquilla que ve usted allí, es una bruja, una hija del diablo.

- Así es señor- dijo otro- Hoy la sorprendimos en el bosque haciendo hechicería. Y no sólo eso, antes, vimos que mató a unos tres hombres, los degolló, es una bruja asesina.

- ¡Si, es una bruja asesina!- gritaron los demás al unísono.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Silencio!- dijo Mu alzando la voz para que todos lo oyeran- No vamos a arreglar nada así. Habrá que investigar todo esto, porque en primer lugar: no puedo creer que ella sea un bruja según ustedes, y en segundo lugar: ¿tienen pruebas que digan si fue o no la que mató a esos hombres?

- Traía un cuchillo manchado de sangre en la mano, y ahí estaban los tres sujetos tirados al suelo con sus cuellos abiertos. Si no nos cree, le podemos mostrar sus cuerpos.

- Luego iré a verlos, ahora regresen a sus casas.

- Pero señor, ¿Qué hay con la loca esa?

- La llevaré conmigo al santuario, será retenida por un tiempo hasta aclarar esta situación. Uds no tienen derecho a hacer justicia por su propia cuenta.

Dicho esto, el santo dorado levanto a la niña en brazos, ésta al verlo, le dice:

- Suélteme, no me toque.

- Tienes problemas con esta gente, Me gustaría creer en tí que en ellos, porque tienes cara de buena chica.

-Pues no soy como ud piensa.

Mientras tanto la gente miraba a la acusada y le gritaban amenazadores.

- Maldita hija de p...a, Ojalá los dioses te castiguen por lo que eres y lo que hicistes.

Las horas transcurrían y entonces, ya era de noche.

Cuando nada parecía ocurrir, Shaka de Virgo volvió a recordar aquel triste momento en el que perdió a una persona, quien lo quería tanto y que ahora ya no estaba con él.

**FLASHBACK**

Todo comenzó cuando eran niños, ambos nacieron en el mismo lugar, pero en sitios diferentes. Él venía de una familia pobre que sufrían constantemente para poder llevarse un pan a la boca, y ella, de una familia de la clase alta, que disfrutaban de toda su fortuna, sus tierras y su poder. Su padre era el Rey de aquellas tierras y jefe supremo de un gran ejército imperial.

Ellos se conocieron en un lugar cerca al Ganges, él tenía 10 años y ella 5. Resulta que la pequeña iba de paseo con sus padres, acompañados de sus guradias; pero una tarde, mientras ellos descansaban en una campamento, no se percataron que su hija había desaparecido.

En un templo grande y vacío, se encontraba un niño, el cual vestía una túnica blanca, sus cabellos eran rubios como el oro, sus ojos estaban cerrados estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas. Meditaba frente a una enorme estatua de Buda. Pero en ese momento, sintió que fue interrumpido por el eco de alguien que gritaba desesperadamente pidiendo ayuda. Era la niña, que se perdió cuando se habia adentrado más y más al oscuro templo, pero al ver una luz cerca, corrió hacia ella, y al llegar, vió al niño de la túnica blanca.

- Hola- dijo ella, algo tímida- ¿Vives aquí?

Pero el chico no respondió, sino que permanecía con los ojos cerrados y con las piernas cruzadas y quietas. La niña, creyendo que estaba dormido, lo empujó un poco para ver si podría despertarlo.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó entonces él

- oh, creí que dormías.

- No estoy durmiendo.

- ¿Y porque tienes los ojos cerrados?- luego dijo asustada- ¿Acaso estás ciego?

- ¿Ciego yo?, no. Es algo que nunca podrás entender.

- ¿Ah si?, y ¿porque no me lo explicas?

- Eres solo una niña pequeña, deberías irte mejor a casa con tus padres.

- No puedo, me he perdido y ya no sé por donde salir, porque todo el lugar está oscuro, salvo éste sitio.

- ¿Por qué viniste sola hasta aquí?

- Eeemm...este, pues...quize saber que había por aquí, lo he visto sólo por fuera, pero nunca supe que había dentro, tenía curiosidad.

- Pues ahora vez que no hay nada, ¿no te djieron eso?

- Sí, mi papá me lo dijo varias veces, dice que era un lugar prohibido.

- Y lo es de verdad. Por no haber escuchado a tu padre, tuviste un justo castigo.

- ¡Oh no!- exclamó llorando la princesita- Quiero irme a casa, quiero ver a mamá y a papá.

- Parece que has aprendido la lección- dijo tranquilamente el rubio- Está bien, puedes quedarte aquí a pasar la noche, hasta que tus padres vengan por tí.

- ¿Cómo sabes que vendrán por mí?

- Porque estoy muy seguro.

Entonces, la niña se acostó en un rincón de la pared, viendo a aquel niño que seguia sentado frente a la gran estatua, "¿Qué estará haciendo"- pensaba ella, pues esa estatua la tenía un poco nerviosa que no podía dormir hasta al cabo de un rato, luego cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente, se despertó y se levantó, pero se dió cuenta que el niño de ayer no estaba en el mismo sitio, al parecer, se fué. De repente, pudo ver claramente los pasillos del templo, iluminados por la luz del Sol, había reconocido la salida. Antes de dejar el lugar, dió una última ojeada a Buda, que le hizo recordar al chico rubio que estuvo sentado frente al ídolo.

Cuando llegó hasta afuera, escuchó pasos de caballos, luego las voces de alguien que la llamaban por su nombre, se escucharon cada vez más claro, de inmediato reconoció que eran sus padres con sus guardias, quienes la estaban buscando desde ayer toda la tade, toda la noche y hasta ahora. Al ver a su pequeña fuera del templo, una desesperada madre fue a abrazarla y besarla, llorando de alegría. También fue su padre a abrazarla.

- Te hemos estado buscando desde ayer, creímos que te habían secuestrado- dijo

- Oh no, no me secuestró nadie.

- Entonces, ¿qué ocurrió?- preguntó su madre- ¿Qué haces en este lugar?

- Perdón papá, perdón mamá, no les escuché cuando me dijeron que no debí entrar al templo, es que quize comprobar con mis propios ojos si había algo por ahí.

- ¿No te he dicho que no había nada más que un gran vacío?- le regañó su padre- No debiste hacer eso

- Lo sé perdónenme- dijo la pequeña con la cabeza agachada- No lo volveré a hacer.

- Está bien- dijo el rey ya más tranquilo- Espero que ya no se vuelva a repetir.

Luego la reina tomó a su hija en brazos y la subió en su caballo y luego ella también.

- Sabes mami- dice la niña- En realidad si había algo en ese templo.

- ¿De veras? y ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

- Una estatua grande de alguien sentado de pies cruzados, con los ojos cerrados, y también a un niño que hacía lo mismo que él, y fue ese mismo niño que me dijo que uds iban a venir por mí muy pronto, es verdad.

- Sí, te creo mi amor- habló sarcásticamente, mientras le dió un beso en la frente.

La niña, dedujo que, por la forma que hablaba su madre, no le creyó nada. Entonces, cuando la familia real y los guardias se retiraban, alguien parecia mirarlos desde lejos, era aquel niño rubio, ahora estaba sentado frente a una orilla, volviendo a meditar.

Luego de aquel encuentro que tuvo con ella, no la volvió a ver hasta unos 10 días. Ella volvió a él, pero no porque haya vuelto a desobedecer a sus padres, sino porque quizo quedarse en el mismo templo, en el mismo lugar en el que se conocieron, y para siempre. Entonces la princesita le preguntó cómo se llamaba y él le responde-"Shaka"-, luego ella le dice su nombre.

-¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó el rubio

- Mataron a mis padres, a todos los soldados de mi padre, también a nuestros vecinos, los mataron a todos, ya no quedaba nada más que un montón de casas y edificios destruidos, y un sinnúmero de cadáveres por todo el suelo. Lo perdí todo, hasta mi hogar.

- ¿Y por qué tú fuiste la única que sobrevivió?

- No lo sé, pero antes de que mis padres murieran, me dijeron que me escapara lo más pronto posible de allí, porque aún no debería morir, porque tenía un destino. Tal vez fue una suerte de que yo haya salido con vida.

- De que hayas sobrevivido no fue por suerte, sino porque estaba en tu destino salvarte.

- ¿Tú crees eso?- preguntó la niña, dejando de llorar- Entonces ¿será cierto que yo tengo un destino?

- Todos tenemos un destino- explicó Shaka- sino ¿De qué sirve que viviéramos?

- oh, entonces es por eso que estamos vivos aún porque tenemos un destino.

- Así es.

- Quiero quedarme contigo, ya no tengo a donde ir, te prometo que me portaré bien.

Y así fue como ellos vivieron durante mucho tiempo, hasta su juventud. Se habían conocido mucho el uno al otro, trabando una gran amistad. El niño era ahora, todo un hombre, sus cabellos de oro eran más largos, su cuerpo inmaduro, ahora era más varonil. La niña también se transformó en una mujer de belleza incomparable, en ningúna parte, había una flor que nunca se marchitaba como ella.

Pero llegó un día en el que el rubio llegó a convertirse en uno de los caballeros dorados que protegen a la tierra, cuando se lo contó, ella no lo entendió, pero sabía que eso formaba parte de su destino.

- Era por eso que entrenabas y meditabas tanto- le dijo- No tenías ni un segundo para descansar si quiera un rato, mientras hacías lo tuyo, me sentí sola, sabes. No solías jugar conmigo como cuando eramos niños.

- Ya no soy un niño, los tiempos cambian y lo sabes bien, es mi destino.

- ¿Y cuál es el mío?

- Tú misma debes descubrirlo, el destino no vendrá por tí, tú debes ir por él.

- ¿De qué forma?

- Escuchando a tu corazón, él te dirá como hacerlo.

- Mi corazón me dice que será difícil hallar mi destino.

- Eso es un buen incio, no es tan sencillo hallarlo, pero no imposible.

Los últimos días que ellos estuvieron juntos habían pasado tan rápido, el rubio se despidió de la joven, deseándole mucha suerte en su destino, pero ella, que había cambiado mucho durante toda su vida, se sintió triste por la separación, pero igual se despidió abrazándole fuertemente, esperando que algún día lo vuelva a ver. Cuando la abrazaba, Shaka escuchó un pequeño sollozo, era la doncella que lloraba desconsoladamente, después se fueron cada uno por su camino.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ésta última parte, hizo conmover tanto al santo de Virgo, que no lo dejaba dormir, pensaba tanto en aquella muchacha, que algunas veces se la imaginaba verla, otras veces se preguntaba: "¿en dónde podría estar?", "¿Qué habrá sido de su vida?", "¿Pudo haber encontrado su destino?", pero algo en su corazón le decía más cosas que no pudo comprender, pero si él es el caballero dorado más cercano a Dios, la reecarnación de Buda, ¿Cómo es posible que entonces no sepa lo que le decía el corazón?, ¿Acaso lo sabe, pero no le quiere escuchar? o ¿Habrá algo más que aún no puede entender?. Un terrible presentimiento invadía en la mente de Shaka, que está relacionado con su vida y la de otros.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Namaste Dosti**_

_**Sorry por no haber publicado fic luego tanto tiempo**_

_**Aquí les dejo el siguiente. Espero firmas ps ^^**_

_**Bueno, bye. O como lo digo en hindi: Alvida!!!**_

_**Atte:**_

_**Kate Kapoor**_

**_Capítulo III_**

Esa misma noche, Mu cuidaba de la niña en su templo, mientras ésta dormía profundamente, sin embargo, algo muy extraño pasaba en ella. En su rostro expresaba cierto temor. Movía su cabeza de un lado a otro desesperadamente, cada vez era más rápida su respiración, lo que preocupó al ariano cuando veía como la muchacha que a pesar que estar dormida, en sus sueños estaba asustada, e inclusive decía: "¡Ya basta!", "¡Déjenme en paz!", "¡Suéltenme!" y al cabo de un rato, se despertó, se levantó de golpe y exclamó un grito: "¡No!"

- Parece que has tenido una pesadilla- Dijo el dorado.

- ¿Qué?- dice la niña, confundida y asustada- ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?

- Tranquila, sólo tuviste un desmayo.

Al ver al lemuriano que le hablaba alegremente, lo reconoció de inmediato. Entonces, la expresión de la niña había cambiado, y con voz amarga le dijo:

- Maldito desgraciado. Fuiste tú el que me golpeó. ¿Cómo te atreviste?

- Así es- acepta Mu- No me dejastes otra opción, yo sólo quise ayudarte. Perdón por haberte golpeado tan fuerte.

- Hah, excusas. No me vengas con eso, o acabaré contigo.- le amenaza la joven.

- Me gustaría que lo hicieras.- habla sarcásticamente el santo de Aries.

- Tú lo pediste.

Desde la cama donde estaba acostada, la muchacha se alzó contra Mu para golpearlo, pero éste la detiene, agarrándola de las manos. Aún así, ella no se dejaba vencer tan fácilmente, por eso intentaba zafarse de él, arañándole el rostro, mas no pudo lograrlo, debido a la fuerza del caballero dorado, que no la soltaba para nada.

- Escucha, no quiero lastimarte de nuevo; en verdad quiero ayudarte- dice Mu tratando de convencer a la chica- Quiero

que confíes en mí.

- Yo no confío en nadie, en nadie.- grita.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque nadie ha confiado en mí, porque soy una maldita abominación de entre todos los seres de este mundo.

- Yo no diría eso.

- Mientes. Tú también quieres matarme como esa gente ignorante que me paraban diciendo puros disparates.

- Apenas te conozco y ya me agradaste mucho. Por favor cálmate.

Pero ella no le escuchaba y mientras seguía tratando de liberar sus manos de las de Mu, éste no la dejaba ni un minuto. Quería hacerle entender que sus ideas estaban erradas y que realmente, ella le simpatizaba. La cólera de la niña hacia el caballero dorado fue tanta, que ante los ojos de éste, encendió una poderosa cosmoenergía que rodeaba en todo su cuerpo. El lemuriano no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, era un cosmos tan fuerte que hasta sobrepasaba al suyo, incluso al de cualquier caballero, hasta al de la misma Atena. Pero él no fue el único quien había sentido aquel poder inmenso. Desde los otros templos que le seguían al de Aries, los demás caballeros dorados comenzaron a sospechar de ello.

- ¿Qué es ese extraño cosmos que proviene del templo de Mu?- se preguntó Aldebarán, quien vigilaba la casa de Tauro.

- Pero ¿qué rayos está pasando?- dijo Aioria en Leo- Ese cosmos...jamás había sentido uno como ése.

- ¿Qué puede ser eso?- pensaba Aioros de Sagitario- Este poder es distinto, no es como cualquiera, pero ¿de quién será?. Por favor Mu, ten cuidado. También Uds. caballeros, recuerden que luchamos por Atena.

Desde el templo de Atena, Saori tuvo la extraña sensación de haber conocido ese cosmos anteriormente. Pero no recuerda cuándo fue ese momento. Sabía que este poder era distinto al de los demás, ya que podía sentir una oscuridad en él y si seguía así, podría ocurrir algo terrible, por lo que comenzó a orar para poder impedírselo.

"¿Qué significa esto?"- se preguntaba Mu en su mente- "¿Quien es esta muchacha, que tiene un poder tremendo, y me mira con tanto odio?", "¿Acaso fui yo quien la provocó de esa manera?". El dorado no podía comprender porque ella, que al principio le pareció una inocente criatura, ahora se convirtió en alguien temible, que no paraba de incrementar su cosmos; mas él no la soltaba de sus manos, seguía tan firme como siempre e intentó hablar con ella de nuevo y con unas voces tiernas le dijo:

- Por favor, no sigas haciendo eso. No sabía que fueses alguien especial. Pero aún así, te pido que te detengas.

- Te burlaste de mí.- dijo ella airadamente- Me subestimaste demasiado. Mereces morir.

- Aún no es mi hora. Tengo todavía que cumplir con mi destino.

- Pues ya no tendrás tiempo para hacer eso. Te mataré yo misma en este instante.

- ¿Qué hice para que me odies tanto?

- Ya te lo dije. Así que déjate de hacer el inocente conmigo.

Al ver que no podía hacer nada para calmarla, decidió mostrarle todo su poder, encendiendo su cosmos dorado hasta al máximo. La joven se sorprendió también por lo que vio y se preguntaba quien era este hombre.

- Muy bien querido- responde ella- Pero no tienes la fuerza suficiente como para vencerme.

- No quiero pelear contigo.- dijo él- Sólo quiero hacerte ver la diferencia entre mi cosmos y el tuyo.

- Es una gran diferencia, ¿no te parece?. El mío es más fuerte que el tuyo.

- Tal vez, pero hay otra diferencia más. Tu cosmos está lleno de rencor, ira, terror, venganza y además, veo mucho temor en ti. Lo que no comprendo es ¿por qué ese temor?, ¿a qué o quién le temes?

- Eso es algo que a tí no te importa.

- Ahora sí. ¿Qué fue esa pesadilla que tuviste hace rato?

- No tengo nada que decir.

- Seguro que soñaste con esa gente que te acusan de homicidio y brujería.

- No voy a responderte. Pierdes tu tiempo y yo también pierdo el mío.

La muchacha seguía haciendo un esfuerzo para escaparse de Mu. A pesar de que sus heridas fueron curadas por él, pensó que era una treta más para engañarla; así que quiso escapar de este lugar lo más pronto posible.

- Si vas a matarme, hazlo. Porque sólo así podrás salir de aquí, si es que puedes.- dice el ariano.

Pero en ese momento, ambos sintieron el poder de otro cosmos, el cual los detuvo, Con sólo haber sentido aquel poder, la niña se paralizó y se quedó muda del miedo. En cambio Mu, supo de quién pertenecía ese poder, así que no hizo nada y miraba como la muchacha temblaba de nuevo, hasta sintió que el cosmos de ésta se disminuía poco a poco, luego había desaparecido por completo. También despareció el misterioso cosmos de quien el carnero conocía, y éste también apagó el suyo. Nuevamente, la joven se debilitó diciendo- "¿Qué es lo que está pasando?". Luego de un suspiro se desmayó. Entonces, el santo de Aries la tomó de la cintura y del hombro para evitar que cayera al suelo. Allí se mostró otra vez el rostro inocente de la niña. Apartó los mechones de sus largos cabellos rosados para poder verla bien. Acarició delicadamente las mejillas coloradas de la doncella. A pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados, la oía respirar suavemente, así que la volvió a recostar en la cama para que esta vez pudiese dormir plácidamente.

- Muchas gracias Atena.- Dijo.

Mientras que en la aldea, la muchedumbre se mostraba consternada por el macabro crimen que ocurrió en la tarde. Todos afirmaban que era esta joven, a la que golpearon con piedras y a patadas, la culpable de dicho crimen, y pedían su muerte. Habían decidido ir ahora mismo al santuario para que se cumpla la sentencia, pero con la llegada de dos personajes muy extraños, y que a los aldeanos les causó algo de temor, todo había cambiado. Y se encargaron de atender a los forasteros hasta que más tarde, éstos se retiraron.

A la mañana siguiente, la muchacha despertó, y otra vez su mente estaba nublada. El lemuriano, quien se quedó con ella toda la noche, la saludó y le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

- No te preocupes, voy a ayudarte.- le dice el dorado.

- No- Dijo ella con temor- Debes acabar conmigo.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Yo no puedo seguir viviendo; sino, algo terrible podría ocurrir.

- No puedo hacer eso.

- A mí no me engañas, claro que puedes. Eres un caballero dorado, ¿no?

- Es cierto, pero...

- Entonces, ¿Qué esperas?- le decía desesperadamente- Mátame ya.

El santo de Aries no se explicaba por qué esta muchacha le pedía tal cosa, pareciese que hubiera perdido el juicio. No dejaba de rogarle que la matara; mas éste no lo hizo, sino que trató de calmarla.

- Ya te he dicho que no puedo hacer eso. Me es imposible matarte.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque tú misma me lo dijiste anoche. Mis poderes no son lo suficientes como para acabar contigo.

La niña se quedó callada unos segundos, bajó la cabeza y dijo:

- ¿Así que ya te distes cuenta del poder de mi cosmos?

- Sí. Nunca había sentido uno como ése así. Me dejaste impresionado.

- Yo también lo estuve cuando sentí el tuyo y...- vuelve a levantar la mirada- ...y cuando sentí otro cosmos que se igualaba al mío, me quedé atónita. Fue un cosmos tan poderoso.

- Tú lo has dicho, ese cosmos le pertenece a alguien que está por encima de todos los caballeros que existen en este

mundo.

- ¿Quien podría ser más fuerte que ustedes?

Y la muchacha quedó asombrada cuando Mu le respondió: "Atena"

- ¡Oh! es cierto, Atena, la diosa Atena. Así que ella regresó como cada 100 años.

- Así es. Veo que conoces la historia de Atena.

- ¿Ya ves que no soy como tú lo creíste?

- Ahora lo veo. Pero aún así, me agradas mucho.

- Qué confianzudo eres. No te mato porque antes te quiero pedir un favor.

- Tú también te aprovechas de mi confianza. ¿No que no confiabas en nadie?

- Bueno, tal vez hay ciertas personas que valgan la pena.

El lemuriano se quedó paralizado cuando la jovencita se le acercó y le miraba con ojos dulces e insinuantes. No parecía ser una simple niña. A pesar de su baja estatura, ya era una joven de 18 años, y dentro de esas fachas que vestía, y que además le quedaban muy grandes, se escondía un cuerpo tan esbelto, que cualquier hombre que la viese desnuda, se llenaría de sensaciones. Pero Mu no se daba cuenta de ello, sólo se quedó ahí, sentado al lado la muchacha, quien de rodillas sobre la cama, pasaba sus manos por su armadura dorada, luego subió hasta su cuello, y después a su rostro, donde pudo contemplar de cerca sus dos cejas redondas que le causaban mucha curiosidad, aun así, acariciaba suavemente las mejillas del carnero, que se pusieron rojas como tomate. Ella se dio cuenta y le sonríe. Fue la primera vez que el ariano la había visto sonreír y eso le puso muy contento.

- Sabes- dice Mu- Creo que tú yo nos llevaremos muy bien.

- Tal vez, pero no será por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Bueno, porque pronto dejaré de estar aquí y me iré para siempre.

- Lo siento linda, eso no se va a poder.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué?

- Porque tienes cargos en tu contra. Unos aldeanos te acusan de asesinato a tres hombres, dicen que fuiste tú la responsable de ese crimen.

- Es por eso que quiero que me hagas un favor.

- ¿Cuál es?

- Que me lleves ante Atena.

- No sé porque me pides eso, pero lo haré. Aunque dudo que tenga clemencia de tí.

Y cuando ambos llegaron hasta la salida del templo, el caballero de oro se detiene. La muchacha le reclama, y éste dice:

- Me llamo Mu, ¿y tú?

- ¿Es necesario que te lo diga?

El de cabello lavanda se sintió un poco molesto por la forma en que le habló, como si aún seguía desconfiando en él, por lo que prefirió guardar silencio y continuar caminando, mientras que ella le seguía por atrás, mirándolo seriamente; y ahora fue ésta quien se detuvo primero y le dijo al ariano:

- Lalita.

- ¿Cómo?- dijo él, girándose hacia la chica.

- Mi nombre es Lalita, Mu de Jamir.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Uuuh, fue hace cinco años desde que no nos habíamos visto las caras.

- Así que ya nos conocíamos.- decía el lemuriano en un tono sarcástico- Vaya, si que ha pasado mucho tiempo.

- Eres un canalla. Nunca te perdonaré por la humillación que me hiciste pasar desde entonces.

- Sabes, eres una jovencita muy extraña. Me pregunto si todas las demás serán como tú de incomprensibles.

- Hah, mira quien lo dice, "Puntitos".

De pronto algo se le vino a la mente de Mu. Eso de "Puntitos" lo había escuchado en alguna parte. Fue como un apodo que le pusieron para mofarse de él cuando era niño. Estaba seguro de que eso había ocurrido en una aldea del Tíbet. Pero después no logró acordarse bien de cómo pasó.

- Será mejor que nos demos prisa niña.- le dijo firmemente- Todavía estás en un serio aprieto.

- En cuanto haya llegado con Atena, te aniquilaré.

Estas últimas palabras, el carnero las tomó como una ironía; "¿Pero en qué estaría pensando esta muchacha?", "Antes me miraba con dulzura y ahora se comporta como una rebelde"- pensaba- "¿Quién será ella?", "¿Porqué actúa así?", "Tarde o temprano lo voy a saber".


	4. Chapter 4

**_Una vez más volví con más fic =D_**

**_Espero que les gusten ^^, ya que esta vez me inspiré demasiado, y lo hice con mucho amor para todos uds._**

**_Y posteen ps. aunque sea uno_**

**_Bueno, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo._**

**_Capítulo IV_**

Cuando Seiya y Shun llegaron al santuario de Atena, vieron que todo parecía estar normal; pero algo les inquietaban, por lo que corrieron rápidamente a hablar con Saori. De repente, dos hombres aparecieron ante ellos.

- ¡Shiryu!, ¡Hyoga!- exclamó el chico Pegaso al reconocerlos- ¡Qué alegría volver a verlos!

- A nosotros también nos da mucho gusto.- dijo el caballero dragón.

- Supongo que Uds. también habrán sentido aquel extraño cosmos de anoche.

- Así es.- dijo el cisne.- Y también descubrimos algo más.

Mientras que en las doce casas, los caballeros dorados no dejaban de pensar en lo que pasó el día de ayer con respecto al misterioso cosmos que habían sentido. Al principio creyeron que se trataba de algún ser muy poderoso como Poseidón, Ares o Lucifer, pero al enterarse por medio del Aioros que la responsable era una frágil muchacha harapienta, quedaron desconcertados.

- ...y eso fue lo que pasó- decía el sagitariano- Mu la llevó ante la señorita Saori Kido.

- ¿Qué la llevó con la señorita Kido?- dijo un asustado Aioria- ¿En qué estaría pensando Mu?

- No te preocupes. Vi a esa chica antes y la verdad, no me pareció una amenaza para mí.

- Hablas de una asesina- comentó Milo- Tal vez su cosmos sea tan fuerte como el de Atena, pero también era tan tenebroso como el de Arles, mejor dicho, mucho más.

- Cierto. Aunque no sabemos qué intenciones tenga ella, no podemos juzgarla fácilmente- insistía Aioros.- Sólo Atena sabrá qué hacer.

- Pero si algo malo llegara a suceder, nosotros estaremos entonces para luchar- dijo el león dorado.

Los demás también decían lo mismo, mas sólo Shaka estaba algo pensativo. Esto se dieron cuenta sus compañeros y le preguntaron porqué su actitud. Y él les respondió que no será tan sencillo como ellos creían, que aquel cosmos que posee la muchacha superaba a los suyos, incluyendo a él. Pero también tenía la sensación de que ese cosmos le resultaba muy familiar. Sin embargo, no estaba muy seguro, por lo que prefirió no decirles nada de eso.

- Lo único que nos queda es esperar a lo que diga la diosa Atena.- dijo, y cuando iba a retirarse, Aioria le detuvo y le preguntó qué va a hacer.

- Voy al templo de Atena- le respondió el rubio- Hay algo que me preocupa.

- Si es por la señorita Kido, pues todos también lo estamos. Pero Dohko y Mu están con ella, la protegerán mientras nosotros les seguimos.

- No, ya les dije que aunque todos uniéramos nuestras fuerzas, será imposible. Sólo quiero asegurarme.

Y así, abandonó el templo de Sagitario. "¿Qué quizo decir con eso de asegurarse?"- pensaban los santos dorados- "¿Asegurarse de qué?". Ninguno supo comprender las palabras del caballero cercano a Dios.

Entonces Mu ya se encontraba en la habitación del Gran Maestro, con Lalita a su lado. Ambos esperaban a la diosa de la sabiduría, ya que el caballero de libra les dijo que ésta meditaba en su templo. Pero la muchacha estaba muy impaciente, ya que llevaron mucho tiempo de haber llegado hasta este lugar y no pasaba nada, por lo que le reclamó al ariano.

- Ella vendrá en cualquier momento, te lo aseguro- le dijo serenamente- Muy pronto conocerás el verdadero poder de su cosmos.

- A ver si es tan fuerte como dicen- dijo la pelirrosa- no quisiera llevarme una gran decepción.

- ¿Por qué te interesa eso?

- Es mi última oportunidad para salir del lío en el que me metido.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Muy pronto lo sabrás.

Y de repente, dejaron de hablar cuando sintieron un poderoso cosmos que cada vez se incrementaba con más fuerza. Y alrededor de ese cosmos, observaron una silueta oscura que venía hacia ellos, y les dijo- Perdón por haberlos hecho esperar tanto. La silueta se dejó ver más claramente. Era Saori, quien ya había bajado del templo de Atena, y como siempre, llevaba en la mano derecha, su báculo de la victoria. Fue ahí que Lalita tuvo una visión: detrás de la pelimorada, una imagen enorme apareció frente a ella, era la imagen de la diosa Atena. Había descubierto que Saori es nada menos que la misma Atena.

- Así es, yo soy la diosa Atena- le dijo.

- Leíste mi mente- dijo la joven- Y tu cosmos también es sorprendente. No cabe duda que eres una diosa de verdad.

- El tuyo también lo es. No sé quién eres, pero ya me han contado ciertas cosas de tí.

Entonces, la diosa interrogaba a la muchacha sobre los cargos que ésta tenía en su contra.

- Yo no lo hice, es lo único que puedo decir.- dijo- No necesito un tonto cuchillo para defenderme de esos debiluchos, ud. misma lo sabe.

- Bastaba con el poder de tu cosmos para desaparecerlos por completo, sin embargo, la gente te cree culpable de ese macabro crimen.

- Ellos pueden decir lo que quieran, hasta me dijeron que soy una bruja. Hah, qué ideas tan ridículas.

- Entonces dime tú misma ¿qué pasó realmente?

- La verdad, no lo sé. Sólo recuerdo haber escapado de esos tres hombres, porque me estaban persiguiendo por todas partes.

- ¿Te refieres a los que fueron asesinados?

- Sí. Al principio pensé que ya me había librado de ellos, por eso me refugié en aquella aldea.

- ¿Y qué más pasó?

- De pronto, sentí un poder extraño que emanaba en mi cuerpo, o sea mi cosmos. Y eso les causó pánico a la gente que me descubrieron, por lo que creyeron que era una especie de demonio encarnado.

Los caballeros Aries y Libra también escuchaban atentamente el relato de la joven: que cuando la gente quería matarla, ésta volvió a escapar lo más rápido posible, escondiéndose en el bosque; pero de repente, los tres sujetos extraños la encontraron nuevamente y se armó una pelea de tres contra uno.

- Yo podía haberlos derrotado, aunque caí al suelo cuando uno de ellos me golpeó fuertemente.- continuó- Pero algo o alguien intervino, y los tipos con los que peleaba, ya estaban muertos.

- ¿Quién fue el que los asesinó?- le preguntó Mu

- Eso no lo sé- dijo ella- Pasó tan rápido en medio de mí y de los tres, que no pude distinguir si era hombre, mujer o animal...o lo que fuese. Solamente he visto a los sujetos tirados al suelo, ahí ya ensangrentado sus cuellos. El cuchillo le pertenecía a uno de ellos, que estaba manchado con su sangre; pero yo lo tomé casualmente porque escuché que alguien se acercaba, eran esos habitantes de la aldea.

- ¿Y sabes quiénes eran los tres hombres?- preguntaba Saori curiosamente- ¿Sabes por qué te perseguían?

- Sí, eran unos soldados del palacio Khetra- contestó, y su expresión cambió seriamente- Querían mi cosmos para hacerse poderosos, pero ellos no son los únicos. Cuando todo el palacio se había enterado de mi extraño poder, recorrieron por todas partes del mundo para capturarme.

Y se sorprendieron los santos de oro al oir lo último que dijo Lalita; sobre todo el lemuriano, ya que fue el principal testigo del increíble poder que poseía esta chica y que quería saber más de ella, porque sus palabras no lo convencieron definitivamente. Sabía que existía algo más en todo esto, y por supuesto la reecarnación de Atena también se dió cuenta y quizo descubrirlo por sí misma. Acercándose más a la muchacha, le dijo, ante el asombro de los dorados:

- Quiero que enciendas tu cosmos al máximo.

- ¿Cómo dijo?- pregunta Lalita asustada.

- Muéstrame todo el poder que tienes. Así sabré si estuve en lo cierto o no.

- ¡Atena!- exclamaron Dohko y Mu, quienes no podían creer lo que su diosa había dicho.

- Escuche Atena- dijo la joven- He venido hasta aquí para pedirle un favor; pero yo le hecho varios: respondiendo a todas sus preguntas con toda sinceridad, incluso a la del lemuriano, a quien debo matarlo en este instante.

Y corrió ésta hacia Mu, el cual no se movió de su sitio, sino que estaba firme como un soldado, sabiendo que lo iban a atacar. Pero una voz fuerte e imperiosa la detuvo, diciendo- ¡Detente!. Era Shaka de Virgo, quien llegó finalmente a la sala del maestro para impedir que mataran a su compañero, aunque eso no era lo primordial por lo que vino, sino lo otro que sospechaba por su mente.

- Has lo que Atena te dice- continuó el hindú.- De lo contrario, yo mismo acabaré contigo.

- ¿En serio?- dijo la muchacha incrédulamente- Si me rehuso, ¿crees poder eliminarme tan fácilmente rubio?

- Así tenga que dar mi vida, te quitaré la tuya también. Porque un mal presentimiento tengo de tí.

Entonces el cosmos de Shaka se encendió hasta el máximo, llegando al séptimo sentido,y eso dejó impresionada a la chica, quien luego se arrepintió de haberlo subestimado demasiado, ya que se dió cuenta que éste era distinto a los otros caballeros dorados, porque era el más cercano a Dios y el más inteligente e iluminado. Fue entonces que Mu intervino y le pidió a su compañero que no luchara con ella, porque su cosmos era más fuerte que el suyo. Lo mismo le dijo el maestro de Shiryu; pero él no los escuchó y no dejó de mostrar su poder ante todos.

- Espera Shaka- le dijo Saori firmemente- No la lastimes por favor, yo haré lo que ella me pida.

- Pero Atena- dijo él- No me pida eso, sabe muy bien lo que podría suceder.

- Lo sé, y no voy a permitir que eso suceda. Pero será como yo lo diga.

Y le ordenó disminuir su cosmos, a lo cual éste accedió y se reunió con los dos dorados. Entonces, la muchacha se cansó de tanto espectáculo que para ella, fue una pérdida de tiempo, y volviendo a dirigirse ante la mirada de la señorita Kido, le dijo:

- Voy a ser directa Milady. Quiero pedirle un favor antes de mostrarle mi verdadero poder, sólo uno.

- Dímelo.

- Que me mate. Usted sí puede hacerlo, porque es una diosa y su poder es superior al de todos los caballeros.

Los santos de oro estaban desconcertados. Saori quedó admirada por lo que la niña le dijo, sin embargo, no tenía el valor suficiente para decirle que si o no, ni mucho menos estaba segura de poder acabar con ella, si bien fuese una diosa, ésta también podría serlo. Era algo muy complicado para la pelimorada, pero luego se decidió y le contestó afirmativamente. Mu no pudo creer que Atena haya aceptado la petición de la chica, a quien a pesar de haberla conocido ayer, ya le tenía mucho afecto y simpatía. ¿Pero qué sentimientos podría tener un caballero defensor de la verdad y la justicia como él hacia una chica como ella, cuya apariencia tierna, frágil e inocente, oculta un lado oscuro, poderoso y peligroso que podría causar caos en todas partes de la Tierra?. Sabiendo que no puede romper su pacto con las leyes del santuario, haría cualquier cosa por protegerla y estar a su lado para siempre pasase lo que pasase, porque esto que sentía era algo que jamás había sentido por otra persona, ni por la misma Atena, a la cual le rogó que no matara a Lalita; pero no logró convencerla.

- Tú no te metas _Puntitos_- le dijo ésta amargamente- Esto es entre ella y yo.

- ¿Olvidaste que tenías que acabar conmigo?- dijo el ariano.

- No te preocupes querido, que no lo he olvidado.

- Entonces, mátame primero.

- Pero Mu, ¿qué estás diciendo?- dijo Libra.

Shaka también le preguntó lo mismo y mientras discutían, Saori había visto el corazón del caballero Aries y comprendió sus sentimientos; pero ni eso no le hizo cambiar de opinión y aún estaba de acuerdo en acabar con la vida de la chica pelirrosa.

- Haré todo lo necesario para que nuestro mundo sobreviva.- dijo.

- ¡Atena!- dijo un entristecido Mu.- ¡Por favor!

- Ese es su destino.

Y le ordenó a la muchacha que elevara su cosmos, y así lo hizo. Una vez más, todo el santuario pudo sentir el inmenso poder que los sorprendió nuevamente como anoche. Todos los que percibieron el fantástico cosmos de Lalita quedaron conmocionados, ya que éste incrementaba más y más, era ilimitado. Ni Seiya y sus amigos, que ya estaban por llegar al cuarto del Maestro, habían sentido un poder tan grande como ése. Ni los caballeros de plata como Shaina o Marín; y ni mucho menos los caballeros dorados que estaban en sus templos, que quedaron turbados por aquel gran cosmos. Fue realmente, algo increíble que nadie jamás había creído.

Así fue como Lalita sorprendió a todos ese día, con su poder infinito, podía destruir todo lo que hubiese a su alrededor o tal vez, todo el mundo; pero no voy a exagerar mucho porque no pienso asustar a mis amigos lectores jejeje.

Entonces como decía, Lalita seguía elevando más y más su cosmos hasta tal punto, que llegó a perder la cordura, entrando en un shock tremendo, ya no recuerda quien ha sido antes. Y eso se debía a que su poder era tan fuerte, que ni ella misma podía controlarlo. De repente, la tierra comenzó a temblar bruscamente, y una fuerte corriente de aire crecía cada vez más a causa del excesivo poder que la muchacha sacaba. Esta vez los caballeros se espantaron terriblemente, mas Saori seguía serena y sosteniendo con firmeza su báculo, observaba a la joven que expulsaba todo su poder sorprendente.

- Ciertamente esta es la diosa de la que yo me temía- dijo, y encendiendo su cosmos una vez más, apuntó su báculo hacia donde estaba la muchacha, quien ya estaba totalmente perdida en la mente.- Este será un choque de poder a poder, sólo uno desaparecerá.

- ¡Nooooo!- aclamaba Mu desesperado, al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer Atena. Y tratando de acercarse a la niña, quizo apartarla del báculo que la apuntaba, pero al tocarla, recibió una fuerte descarga de energía, fracturándose el antebrazo derecho.

Y fue en verdad un choque de poder a poder, porque cuando Saori quizo atacarla, ésta también le disparó con toda su fuerza, y ambas luchaban incansablemente y niguna se daba por vencida. Y eso los dejó pasmados a los santos dorados.

- No puede ser- dijo Shaka de repente- Entonces, sí era como pensé antes.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le preguntó Dohko.

Pero Mu, que estaba alejado de sus compañeros y más cerca a las dos chicas que peleaban la una con la otra, intentó detenerlas, a pesar de que estaba mal herido; pero ya era demasiado tarde. Y Saori continuó elevando su poder y empujó con más fuerza su ataque contra la muchacha. Pero ésta, no se dejaba tan fácilmente, y también quiso devolverle el suyo. Llegó un momento en el que llegaron al mismo nivel de fuerza, era como una batalla de mil días.

Y llegaron entonces los caballeros de bronce al lugar y cuando vieron a Saori luchar contra la chica, quisieron intervenir, pero Virgo y Libra los detuvieron y les dijeron que ni ellos podrían ayudar a la diosa de la sabiduría, que ella misma podía sola. Pero para Seiya le era tan importante proteger la vida de su amada, que no cedió a defenderla, y corrió rápidamente en su ayuda. Y como el cosmos de Lalita podía acabar con cualquiera que interfiriera en su combate, éste también hirió al Pegaso al recibir una de sus brutales descargas. Entonces, todos sintieron que algo terrible estuvo a punto de ocurrir: el santuario podría desaparecer por completo.

- ¡Atena, noooo!- gritó Mu- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Lalitaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

_ **----------**_

**_Curiosos, ¿verdad?_**

**_Bueno, al comienzo del capítulo, cuando Seiya y sus amigos se reunieron, se habrán dado cuenta de que faltaba alguien más, a ver si lo descubren XD_**

**_¿Qué fue lo que descubrieron Shiryu y Hyoga?_**

**_¿Será cierto el relato de Lalita?_**

**_¿Qué es lo que tanto sospechaban Saori y Shaka?_**

**_¿Qué sentimientos oculta Mu hacia Lalita?_**

**_¿Quien de las dos ganará: Saori o Lalita? ¿Podrá la diosa acabar con ella?_**

**_¿Cual será el destino de la Tierra?_**

**_Todas y estas otras preguntas más, lo descubrirán en un próximo capítulo de este fic "Cambiando el Futuro"_**

**_Les escribe Kate Kapoor._**

**_Hasta más vernos...o leernos ^^_**


End file.
